Sing me not
by Dragons Love Anime
Summary: Ichigo is a famous singer. He and this new singer, Grimmjow, has to become partners to save their companies expences! IchixGrimm! Lemon in later chapters
1. Sing me to Australia

**ATTENTION!!!**

**I have written this like…. Months ago! I have not edited it and the grammar is crappy!!**

**Don't review to just say that my grammar is crappy. I know so… my friend tells me ALL the time! I give my fanfics to her, but she forgets to read them or does not have time to.**

**This is how our conversation starts: (btw, if you do not want to read it, scroll down to 5 stars and a happy face: ***** ****)**

**(I don't think my friend would want me to put her name down, so I'll call her Bloody-holic, cause she likes vampires and blood ^_^) *BTW, she is still HUMAN!!! O.**

**Dragonsloveanime(DLA): Hey! Hey! Bloody-holic!!**

**Bloody-holic: What?**

**DLA: I wrote a new fanfic! And guess what?! It's a yaoi!**

**Bloody-holic: Really? You wrote a lot of yaoi lately.**

**DLA: I know. *smiles evilly***

**Bloody-holic: …okay *takes paper from me* I'll edit this later. I have homework to do.**

**DLA: Okay! *Smiles happily***

**~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~ 3 weeks later… ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~**

**DLA: Did you read it?**

**Bloody-holic: Uh oh… nope. Sorry! Gomenasai!! *bows deeply***

**DLA: I wanted it to upload it! But now I have to wait longer!!**

**Bloody-holic: Fine! I'll edit it in class if I have time!**

**DLA: Arigato! *hugs***

**~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~ 1 week later… ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~**

**Bloody-holic: Done.**

**DLA: Really?! Thanks! *starts to read edited paper with a lot of scribbles and I mean A LOT of scribbles and crossings and adding***

………………_**Silence………………**_

**DLA: Um…**

**Bloody-holic: *goes on computer***

**DLA: *looks on the last page with red bold marker writing saying: "YOU NEED TO WORK ON YOUR GRAMMAR!!!! ^_^ " * *gloom comes over***

**Bloody-holic: Oh! I have to remind you. Your other fanfics… they have really bad grammar… you know that? *types on keyboard***

**DLA: *nods* I know… *sits in a dark corner, sobbing silently***

ON with the Fanfic!!!! ^o^~

***** I, Ichigo Kurosaki, had traveled to numerous places. Such as France, Germany, Italy, Spain, Hawaii, America, India, China, Korea, etc.

I am also a very famous and rich singer. That's why I was able to travel these places in very expensive hotels and perform on different stages around the world. After my last performance in Korea, I had to go to Australia to do my last performance before I get to go home to Japan.

After my private jet landed safely on the concrete road, the door opened and I met with the sun shining inside and many reporters waiting outside for me. After all the talking and chatting and lots of "move out of the way", I was able to sneak inside my black limousine. My manager and I drove to a popular hotel that is not really expensive, but I might be able to blend in and not get crowded with unwanted fans.

I wore my best white shirt and a tan jacket over my shirt, also dark colored jeans and white sneakers. Along with a pair of dark sunglasses so it cane hide my identity, except my bright orange hair. We got out of the car and into the hotel with not many people outside, so we calmed down a bit and we had our luggage brought in and my manager talked with the person at the counter. I looked around the lounge/waiting room, and I was walking around where the cafeteria is, where the swimming pool is, and other boring rooms. Until I crashed into someone when I was too busy looking around the place.

"Sorry!" said a male voice. I looked up and saw a man taller than me and have teal colored hair and eyes. He seems pale, which I think is strange for someone like him who is staying in Australia.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a very Australian accent which I thought was a bit funny.

I tried to hide my laugh, so I put on a calm expressionless face, "It is okay."

He looked at me with a curious expression. He leaned down and was a bit too close for me to handle, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

I backed away one step and he noticed, "Why did you back up?"

"No reason."

"Tell me. Why did you back away from me?"

"…None of your business." I turned away and walked towards my manager, who was waiting for me patiently and saw the teal haired person behind me.

"Is he a friend of yours?"

"…No…I just accidently bumped into him."

"Okay… Just so you know, your performance is in 4 days, you can have free time to explore outside of this hotel." She handed me a hotel key.

"Your room is on the top floor, room number 1005; the most comfortable suite. I will call you sometime in the evening about a meeting with some of the producers that will let you perform on their stage. Okay?"

I nodded. I watched her leave the building and I felt someone was behind me. I turned and it was the same man.

"So… you are going to stay here?" he asked. I nodded.

"You are staying on the top floor?" I nodded again.

"…What's your name?" I stared at him and asked, "Why do you need to know?"

"No reason. Or I can guess."

"…"

"You're Ichigo Kurosaki, the famous singer and the youngest to perform on stage." I stared at him wide eyed and I half whispered half shouted at him, "How did you know that?!"

He pointed at my hair. Duh, my hair is the most visible and recognizable. People can spot me from a mile away.

"Please don't tell anyone! I can't take to be crowded by unwanted fans that would not leave me alone!" He looked at me strange and nodded.

"I will keep it a secret."

"Thank you. I think I should leave now." I turned around towards the elevators.

"Grimmjow…"

I turned around, "What?"

"…My name is Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

I cocked my head to one side, "Why do I need to know that?"

He shrugged, "I just want you to know my name so that whenever you see me, you will know what to call me." I stared at him hard and turned towards the elevators and I can feel he is still staring at my back. I didn't turn back until I got into the elevators and the doors closed behind me.

30 minutes later.

I walked out of the hotel with a different pair of clothes on. I wore a normal light blue shirt, a pair of tan shorts, and white sneakers that I was wearing before and also the sunglasses.

I didn't want to travel in my limo or else people would know I am a famous person. I just remembered that my hair can give away my identity. So I walked back inside the hotel and bought a baseball cap from one of their small souvenir shops.

I walked outside and towards where most people would go sight-seeing. There were interesting clothes and books that I was able to buy some of them. After an hour of sight-seeing, I got hungry, so I walked to a nearby restaurant and ordered their famous burgers and fries. I sat down to eat when I heard some footsteps walking towards me. _Calm down calm down calm down. Don't give away your identity._ The person is now in front of me, so I looked up and saw it was the same guy from the hotel. I jumped immediately, "It's you!!" I nearly shouted that I clumped my mouth shut but it was too late. All the tourists were looking at me and the guy. "Nice going, Ichigo." Grimmjow said.

We heard squealing in the background and I turned to see some high school girls looking at me and one of them said, "It's Ichigo Kurosaki!! He is here!!!"

Now all the people were getting out their cameras and cell phones. They crowded around me and Grimmjow that I was suffocating. People were asking, "Why is Ichigo here?!" "Is that teal haired man his boyfriend?!" "Are they going out?!" Grimmjow looked at me and leaned in close to my ear, "Hold on to me."

"Huh?!"

He wrapped my wrist with one of his hands and he ran out of the crowd. He pulled me and we ran away from the mob. We reached to an alley way that was between a Chinese restaurant and a motel. The mob passed us and we gasped for air. "Thank… you..." I managed to say between gasps. He nodded and gasped for air.

After we both calmed down, Grimmjow said, "You know; you don't have to yell. And my name is not 'you'."

"Be quiet; and I yelled because we met again. And it happened fast so I forgotten your name."

He sighed. He looked at his watch. "It's 2… you want to hang out?"

I stared at him and walked out of the alley to see if there is still a mob. Not a couple of loud, crazy mobs in sight. I turned back around and Grimmjow was so close. "Ah!!" I yelled. "Shut up!" he shouted. He clamped my mouth shut with his hand and looked out. He sighed in relief. He let's go. "You better learn how to keep quiet and not yell at anybody that sneaks up at you."

I glared at him through my sunglasses. I turned to leave but Grimmjow held onto my arm. "What if you get attacked again?"

"…I can call my manager to pick me up."

"What if your cell phone was dead?"

"I go to the nearest phone booth."

"What if you were in a bus?"

"Then I'll take someone's phone and call."

"What if you were in a middle of no where?"

"…"

"See? You need me to be your body guard!"

"No thanks." I said in a monotone. I walked out and caught a taxi just in time. Grimmjow said, "You will regret not having me with you!"

"No I won't!!" I shut the door hard and the taxi drove off towards the hotel.

I sighed and I saw that the taxi driver was staring at me through the rear view mirror. "What?" I asked.

"…I know it is not my business. But was that man that you were shouting at is your boyfriend?"

"You're right. It is none your business. And no; he is not my boyfriend!"

"Okay, okay." He looked ahead and it was silent in the car. After 10 minutes, I got out and walked inside the hotel and up the elevator and into my room. I lay down and took a nap.

15 minutes later.

There was an annoying knock on my door that I stood up and opened the door. It was Grimmjow. I sighed, "What do you want?"

He said, "How are you feeling? Did you get here okay?"

"Why do you care?"

He shrugged. "No reason, but I am making sure that you were able to come here safely and didn't get eaten by the mob monster!" he chuckled and broke into a laugh.

An anger vein appeared on my head. "Shut up!" I shut the door and heard the knock again; I ignored it and slept on my bed.

4 hours later.

I had woken up from the knocking from my door. I stood up groggily and opened the door to see my manager. And she looked pretty mad. "I-chi-go Ku-ro-sa-ki!!" "What?" I asked.

She opened the door all the way and on the floor was Grimmjow, against a wall and sleeping. "I found him right outside and I was wondering, did you do something to him?"  
"No! He has been following me everywhere! He is so annoying! Get rid of him!"

"I'm afraid I cannot."

"Why not?!"

"Because… he is one of the singers that will perform on stage with you!"

I looked at her wide-eyed and confused, "What?"

She tapped Grimmjow on the shoulder and said, "Grimmjow, wake up." Grimmjow was in a deep sleep. She sighed. She turned back to me. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Age: 20. Talents: Singer/Dancer. Is Japanese but grew up in Australia. No parents or any relatives. He is assigned to work with you and you guys have to pair up as singers for now on.

"What the-!! No! How can this be?! He doesn't look like a singer or a dancer!!"

"Well, too bad. And I should've told you when you first saw him in the lounge… But right now, he has to stay with you… like… until you die!!"

"Why?!" I shouted at her.

"It was decided by the company that we worked for and that you need a partner to sing along with to attract more fans and that you guys will become more famous and… the company that Grimmjow works for… the manager is my fiancée."

"What the-?!"

"Both our companies are getting low on paying our expenses, so we decided that we would marry and save both our companies and be able to build a larger company with both you and Grimmjow."

"No way in hell!"

"If you don't, then you won't be able to go back to your home in Japan."

I gulped. Even though I can control what I want. My manager sure is scary when she gets angry or if someone pisses her off.

"…Fine…"

She smiled, "Good for you!" She looked at Grimmjow, "Now help me drag in Grimmjow into your room."

"Whoa! Why my room?!"

"Did you ever wonder why you have a bed big enough for two people?"

"…No."

"That is because I got this room for both you and Grimmjow to share with."

I grumbled and muttered under my breath.

"Glad we had this understanding. I have to leave," she checked her watch, "I have another meeting with the clothing department that wants to know what you need to wear for your performance."

I nodded my head and massaged the sides of my forehead to get rid a headache I was having right now.

"Ja ne!" She left in a flash. I looked at Grimmjow and sighed. I bent down and said, "Grimmjow, wake up." He was still asleep. "Grimmjow, if you don't wake up, I won't let you sleep with me on the bed." _I hope he stays asleep after I said that. _But to my luck, he woke up and he grinned at me, "Well, thanks Ichigo! Now I am able to sleep with someone beside me tonight."

"NO!!!!!" I yelled and ran back inside my room and hit my head with my pillow. I heard the door closed and locked. I stopped what I was doing and turned around. Grimmjow grinned at me and I have a really bad feeling about this. For some reason, he started to peel off his clothing. _Oh god!_

**REVIEW REVIEW!! XD XD**

**YES! MY GRAMMAR SUCKS!** If not, please review that I at least did a good job! *pleading eyes*

Bloody-holic hits me with a Death Note manga, "Get a grip on your self!" she walks away.

*Lying on floor, bleeding* P-please… r-review! *passes out, a student comes in and calls on the teacher. Teacher comes in and calls 911. 911 take me to emergency room. Bloody-holic in her room reading fanfic and doing homework. "hm? Did I forget something? Oh well." Bloody-holic resumes her typing.*

This never happened…. Just thinking my head randomly… Sorry! For reading it and wasting your time…!

SEE YOU AT THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! XD XD

**REVIEW!!!**


	2. Talkin

**ME ME!!!!!! XD**

**I'm back!!! XD XD**

**From Ap exams and other crappy tests, I'm free!!! XD (not yet.....)**

**I'm still restricted from my labtop so i'm typing this secretly!!! Shh!!! XD**

**This is shorter. SRY! i tried my best in my grammar!!! and my brother keeps going into my room to see if im still doing my homework!**

**SOOO annoying!!!!! XP XP XP XP**

**anyways. ONE WITH THE FANFIC!!! XD XD XD**

* * *

Grimmjow was standing a few feet away from me and the bed. He grinned and started to take off his shirt.

_What the--!!!_

I was too shocked to say anything that I climbed out of the way when Grimmjow leaped onto the bed and bounced off once and sunk into the mattress.

"W-why did you take your shirt off?!" I yelled at him.

Grimmjow put his hands behind his head and gave a relieved sigh. "This bed is nice. I wasn't able to sleep one of these for weeks."

I was glaring at him for taking up the whole space of the bed and I was also glaring at him for not wearing a shirt on.

He caught me glaring, "What?" his expression was confused.

"…Nothing." I replied.

"What's the problem with taking off a shirt?"

"…It's what you look like without a shirt on!"

He looked down and that his six-pack was showing and he looked up, "I always take my shirt off when I get to bed. You should also sleep too. You're going to have a long day tomorrow."

I looked away, "I don't think I would sleep in a bed with a total stranger."

Grimmjow moved to one side of the bed and patted on the empty space of the mattress next to him, "There's room for one more."

I shook my head, "I would prefer to sleep on the ground, or in a chair." I took a pillow that was lying on the mattress next to Grimmjow's head and dropped it next to the bed. I pulled an extra blanket from a closet and pulled it over me when I lied on the floor with a thud.

"Turn off the lights." I said.

"You do it."

"Why me?!"

"Cause… I am comfortable here. So I don't feel like moving."

"You're really annoying."

Grimmjow scoffed, "I'm annoying? What about you? You were the one who keeps screaming whenever you get surprised."

"That is because so that people can find me when I am in trouble!"

"… Turn off the lights."

"No. You do it!"

"…Nope."

"…Grrr!! Fine…!" I stood up and walked to the light switch and turned it off.

"Good night," said Grimmjow.

"Night."

Next Morning.

I woke up to the sound of beeping. I groaned as I sat up on the cold hard floor. I turned my head to the bed and Grimmjow wasn't there. I stood up, wobbling a bit, and walked to the bathroom.

The lights were on and there was water running inside. The door is unlocked so I went in. (Me: That's stupid of him. Maybe he's not fully awake yet :3) Grimmjow was taking a shower without curtains to hide his body. So I saw the whole thing and I immediately slammed the door closed. The water turned off and out came Grimmjow without a towel.

"Put on some clothes!!" I shouted while covering my eyes.

"Relax. And I don't have any spare clothes. Besides, I'm still wet."

"You can at least wrap a towel around you!"

"Can't. There weren't any towels in there."

"Then what is that?!" I pointed at a pile of discolored towels in a corner.

"Oh, that? I was using that to clean up the place. There was a lot of dust around here. Also I was making breakfast, but they didn't come out right so I wrapped them in a towel to save some garbage bags."

"Why would you save garbage bags?!"

"To save the environment."

"You're an idiot!!"

"No I'm not. You are. And I'm getting cold here."

"Well, it's your fault to use all of the towels!"

"I saved one for you."

"What?" Grimmjow showed me a spare towel in the bathroom that wasn't used.

"Um… Thanks?"

"No problem."

"Yes it IS a problem!! Then how are you going to dry yourself?!"

"…" I sighed and said, "I'm going to take a shower. Use the phone to call service to being you some towels." I left Grimmjow and I took my shower.

After 15 minutes, I wrapped the towel around my waist, and then I came out to see a still naked Grimmjow lying on the bed.

"Why aren't you dressed?!"

"I got some towels and dried myself, but I don't have any spare clothes."

"You should've called service to bring you some!! You can also wrap a towel around you!"

"I did call them, but they don't serve those in a hotel. And the towel is soaking wet, so I can't use it to wrap myself."

I sighed in annoyance and walked over to my suitcase. I took out a pair of jeans, and a white polo shirt. "Wear these." I threw them at Grimmjow. He caught it and looked at it.

"Are you sure they will fit me?"

"I don't know. Try them. If they don't fit, then wear your clothes from yesterday."

"I don't have my clothes from yesterday."

"And why not?"

"I gave it to the service guy to go and wash it."

Veins were popping everywhere around my head. "Just wear those for now," I said through gritted teeth while pointing at my clothes on Grimmjow's lap.

"…" Grimmjow started to dress my clothes and they fit, barely. The shirt was too tight, but it made Grimmjow's muscles and six-pack look visible through the shirt. And the pants were baggy so they fit okay. Grimmjow turned to show me the clothes fitting on him when he saw what I was wearing. I wore a white undershirt with a black leather jacket over it; also my pants were really, really tight that you can see my balls.

Grimmjow whistled and said, "You know, you'll stick more out in the crowd you know."

"I know that! Today is when we are seeing the producers of the concert. So I want to dress nice."

Grimmjow scoffed and we both exited the room and took a taxi to the **stadium** (Oprah singer place) where we were going to sing for millions and millions of people.

I saw my manager talking to someone else before she saw me and waved. I waved back and walked over to her. The person she was talking to was right next to her.

"Ichigo! Glad you're here without killing Grimmjow!"

"I wish I had."

"Anyways, Ichigo meet Urahara, he is the producer of this theater."

"Didn't you say there will be producers? Plural?"

Urahara spoke, "Ah, no. Yoruichi has to fly back home because her roommate, Soi Fan, was calling her every 5 minutes for 6 hours."

"That's sounds really miserable."

My manager nodded, "Yeah, so Yoruichi would be leaving now and so Urahara and Shinji, the other producers, are here to see about your performance."

"Oh joy."

"Oh! And here is my fiancé, Uryu. He is the youngest son to take over his father's business." Uryu and I shook hands and Grimmjow nodded at his manager.

I followed my manager and into a meeting room and Uryu took Grimmjow to a different room.

"Oh yeah! My fiancé is in charge of designing clothes so he is going to make your clothes to perform in."

"Oh goodie." My manager and I were talking to other staff members until it was 10 o'clock.

"Better go back to the hotel room. Tomorrow you have to wake up early to practice singing your new song."

"Yeah. Yeah." I left the building and I felt a hand on my shoulder; it was Grimmjow. I ignored him and they walked in silence as we walked to our hotel room but I stopped at the door and said, "Don't you need clothes?"

"Oh yeah! My manager probably forgot to give me new clothes."

"Baka!" I walked in my room and got out my wallet, "Let's buy some clothes."

"The stores probably closed already."

"Damn!"

"I'll get some clothes from my manager tomorrow."

"You better remember to ask him for those clothes." Grimmjow and I slept and both of them didn't say anything that night.

* * *

**SOOOO SHORT!!!!!!! x**

**SOOOOORRY!!!!!!! TTxTT**

**BTW, Ichigo's manager is the woman whom Uryu likes during the bounto episodes. I forgot her name because I don't watch the bounto episodes and because I thought it was pointless to watch so I skipped it.**

**I just checked online and her name is Yoshino Soma. Sorry if you thought that Ichigo's manager was Yoruichi!!!!**

**GOMENASAI!!! *bows deeply***


End file.
